pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any Dwarven Hammer
Fierce blow > crushing. More damage, moar dw.--TahiriVeila 02:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :^Was gonna say. Life Guardian 02:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea but yeti makes you lose all adren --Frosty 02:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Is taking save yourselves with yeti smash such a good idea?Dr Rawr 02:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :that's why its in variants, guess you'd take yeti's out (or use it before you use yeti) - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 03:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say major rune in strength to get the extra second out of dbs so its easier to maintain Notorious BW 04:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::or just +1+1 strength and +1 hammer. There's like 1 dmg difference. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 04:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Where is the maintainable +40 armor? -- 04:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :dwarven battle stance. the skill descriptions haven't updated here (and won't for a long time). - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 04:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry...just saw that. In the words of the great philosopher Emily Latella "Never Mind"-- 04:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :also i think renewing smash over crushing blow. You can use it twice during one knockdown for +76dmg and faster adrenaline gain Notorious BW 05:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::hmm maybe, slightly better energy management too. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 05:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::headbutt+renewing. 12 sec recharge on YAAW is pretty zzz though for yeti smash--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why exactly? also not like your party isn't going to have a shed load of conditions. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 14:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Just tested it and i find it poor of energy, maybe zeal hammur?--37er 10:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't tried it with a zealous hammer, but if you use auspicious blow, energy isnt a problem (obviously you have to use it before yeti smash) Notorious BW 13:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a clue, it does say zealous hammer in the weapons, i've found it reasonably fine with that. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 14:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, true. I used it with a vampiric hammer, maybe the zealous is better option. Or just have some of the Emanagement skills that have been recently added.--37er 14:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) This vs Earthshaker Obviously the two builds are in direct competition with each other - one AoE KD's, the other AoE interupts, but i still don't see a reason to take DBS over Earthshaker, esp. in hard mode. The foes there will cast spells too quickly to be interupted unless you just spam attack skills to get the AI in a groove of either auto attacking or casting while you hit, and even with Crude Swing / WwA you leaves an opening for foes in the area to cast something. I guess Yeti Smash could make a difference there and kd the foes around you, but I just see a kd every three seconds > two aoe interupts chained with a kd. I like the idea of Crude -> WwA -> Yeti's combo, but knocklocking in HM seems much more viable than this and it prevents enemy scatter from whatever AoE the other 56 skills in your party cause. Oh, and for those foes you just can't KD, cheat and use Earthbind. 17:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I guess it's up to personal preference, but I prefer this because it still gives decent KD's. My main gripe with earthshaker is with its low AoE. By the time you charge up enough adren for it, the enemy'll have scattered too much for it to be considered effective. And the 40 armor and IAS without reduction in IMS is cool What was the date of this page's creation? I made my page around 15 minutes after the new update. The old link was Build:W/Any_Dwarven_Hammer. If this was created after mine, then my page should just have been edited instead of being deleted from being inferior. Again, if this was created after mine, then the person who deleted my page is either an idiot are wanted to make me angry. Edit: Might I also add that some of the text on the page is directly copied from my page? Lyokoninja 20:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It was most likely moved because you named it wrong. 00:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Earth Shaker build for pussies D: [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 00:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't make my chest hair grow strong, but I still think of interrupting whole mobs when I come. From that you may do some logical derivations. --''Chaos? -- 01:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I made this page, according to history, at 02:21, 2010 February 26 - copied directly from the build here which was put together after the initial notes were released. The W/Any was created 02:27, 2010 February 26, therefore making it a dupe and wrongly named. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 01:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ritualist Support Would a ritualist be a good support build for this with the Yeti Smash AOE Knockdown combo? I was thinking using an echo chain with earthbind, to keep them knocked down for longer and SoS with Spirit Siphon for energy managment. I havent thought about what els could gp with it but use your imagination. If you decide that this is a good idea feel free to make a build page out of it; i dont really know how and can't be bothered to learn. Feel free to PM me in GW, i am mostly on Spiritual Summons. 09:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Spiritual Summons :Stonefist's --Frosty 10:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::KD is already 3s. Also the best utility for this would be splinter weapon and withering aura, then taking the renewing combo with ausp for pulverizing.--GWPirate 17:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC)